1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an operation of a subscriber module (SIM) of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of processing a provisioning profile to mount a provisioning profile on a SIM, to download and process a profile associated with operating a communication service of a certain mobile network operator (MNO), to establish a communication channel to be suitable for a network environment of an electronic device, and to receive the profile, and an electronic device for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional electronic devices support a communication function. The electronic devices use a SIM to support the communication function. After the SIM is mounted on a certain region of the electronic devices, these devices are authenticated by an MNO to operate.
The above-mentioned SIM is manufactured by a SIM manufacturer and is then delivered to an electronic device manufacturer. The electronic device manufacturer mounts the delivered SIM onto an electronic device and sells the electronic device to an MNO. When a user purchases the electronic device, the MNO mounts a profile associated with operating communication service functions of the electronic device onto the SIM and sells the electronic device to the corresponding user.
According to the above-mentioned electronic device distribution structure, a user may separately obtain an electronic device or may obtain an electronic device irrespective of an MNO (e.g., purchase it in the open market). In this case, because it is impossible to mount a profile associated with a specific MNO on the electronic device, there is a problem in that it is impossible for the user to use a communication service of the electronic device.